


Tidbits

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: This is where I will post short, unrelated drabbles and ficlets. Ratings will be G, PG or PG-13. Some of them might be Ron/Luna in addition to H/Hr, or even as the main ship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Author's note: This ficlet was inspired by [this drawble of Harry, Hedwig and a leaf](http://www.livejournal.com/users/myrafur/68665.html). Thanks to my friend **myrafur** for the inspiration.  


* * *

****

The Plane Truth

****

Harry Potter's twentieth birthday was not what he had hoped for. The weather was warm and muggy, his Auror training was wearing him down, his girlfriend was several thousand miles away, and nothing had seemed to go right all day. Apparating into his flat at the end of the day, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Hedwig on her perch, a small envelope lying on his desk near her feet. Harry knew that his owl couldn't smirk, but he could almost swear she was raising her owlish eyebrows as if to say _I knew it all along_.

Seating himself, he tore open the envelope and was surprised to find a single leaf from ...well, he wasn't sure what kind of tree. Perhaps the note inside the envelope would tell him. Unfolding the note, he found the small, neat handwriting he'd come to know and love during the past nine years:

__

Gortyna, Crete

__

30 July 2000

__

Dearest Harry,

__

I'm so glad Hedwig found me here. I hope you've missed me as much as I've missed you. My Unspeakable training is going very well, and I wanted to share something I found today. This leaf comes from a plane tree under which, so the myth goes, Zeus and Europa first made love. While I can't be there on your birthday to show you how much I love you, I hope you know that, like the leaves on this tree, my love for you will never die.

__

Now I'll shut up before I kill us both with sappiness. Happy birthday, darling.

__

All my love,

__

Hermione

__

Harry held the leaf up to the light, examining it as if it were made of gold.

The next day he took a Portkey to Crete. He found Hermione, and the tree. Many leaves fell, but none died.

* * *

[A photo of the sacred tree](http://lilt.ilstu.edu/drjclassics/sites/crete/crete33.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: **Author's Note** : My LiveJournal friend **tarie** did a song title drabble challenge on her journal on 5/11/2005. She put her MP3 player on random play and the title that came up for me was **Crazy in Love** by Beyonce' and Jay-Z. So this rather longish drabble (365 words) is my response to my specific challenge. Sort of Ron/Luna, Harry/Hermione, rated PG at worst. It's just a drabble, not even a ficlet. I'd better stop before the author's note becomes longer than the drabble…  


* * *

****

Enlightened

****

No matter where you go, there she is, wearing that silly necklace of butterbeer caps, wand stuck behind her ear, a look of perpetual amazement in her silver-gray eyes. Though she's a Ravenclaw, she cheers for your team at Quidditch games -- except when Gryffindor plays Ravenclaw. Then she's strangely silent, as though she can't stand to root against your team, not even for her own -- as though she can't stand to root against _you_. She's odd, maybe even mental, but in a way that makes you feel good. Whenever she approaches you in the Great Hall, she has this look on her face like you're the greatest thing she's ever seen.

It's that look that gets you thinking. _Is that how I've been looking at_ her _? Is that how I look at Hermione, like she's the greatest thing I've ever seen? Why hasn't she noticed? Why can't she see how I look at her?_ And that's when it hits you like a ton of bricks. The look you give her is the look she saves for _him_. It's the same look Harry used to give Cho. That look people have when they're crazy in love. Luna looks that way at you, you look that way at Hermione, and she looks that way at Harry.

Gazing across the Gryffindor table, you watch them as they huddle together, talking quietly. You can't help noticing the light in Hermione's eyes when she looks at him. You pick at the remains of your bangers and mash, trying to figure what she sees in him that she doesn't see in you.

Luna sits down next to you, her eyes shining with something that shows only when you're around.

"You look sad, Ronald," she says, her hand just inches from yours. "Are you?"

"I -- I don't know." Then you look at her, _really look at her_ , for the first time. "No, I'm not sad. Enlightened, but no, not sad."

Luna looks at you and puts her hand over yours. Hermione looks at Harry and puts her hand over his.

The look on Harry's face is priceless. You reckon you're not the only one who's been enlightened.

^*^*^*^


End file.
